Plastic hose used with swimming pool cleaners are commonly of lower specific gravity than the water in which they operate and tend to float on the surface of the pool being cleaned. This is undesirable for many reasons not the least of which is the tendency for air to be drawn into the filtration system. This can result in damage to the filtration plant as well as in inefficient operation of the automatic swimming pool cleaner. The weights are an important adjunct to the proper effective operation of the pool cleaning equipment.
Heretofore these weights have come in various kinds. Some have been moulded of plastics material heavily loaded with filler material to give weight to the resin. In order to provide sufficient weight these articles usually become undesirably bulky.
The most common weights are made by annular envelopes of plastics material in which are positioned steel or lead rings which in some instances are split. The weight giving material is at all times in contact with the water in which it is used.
Lead is undesirable for use in chlorinated water for swimming pools and steel rings rust unless made from stainless steel bands.